hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 5
17 June 2009 - Animax dub |color = #72BF5F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 5, title name as aired on April 29th 2007, the English Animax dub aired on June 17th 2009.' Synopsis Hayate wakes Nagi up and tries to get her ready to go to school, but she refuses and goes back to bed. Maria told Hayate that not only does Nagi not like to go to school, but she doesn't like to go outside since the time that Nagi was little and that she is the only daughter of the Sanzenin family. Just then, the phone rings and Maria picks it up and wants Nagi to call the person in the phone, but Nagi hangs up on that person. Afterwards, a mysterious girl angrily breaks in out of nowhere. Her name is Sakuya Aizawa, she is Nagi's relative and much like Nagi, she is a rich person. Sakuya was expecting to check out Hayate and wants him to be a comedian, but Nagi refuses that offer. Sakuya tested Hayate to bring up one of his funniest jokes, though she finds it not funny, but liked his style. Maria suddenly ran out of tea while the visitor will come by. Maria wants Hayate to go buy a tea at the shop while he wears an expensive cashmere coat, and there will be consequences for Hayate if the coat is messed up. While Hayate is on the road to buy a tea without ruining a cashmere coat, he went to the park and met a girl named Isumi Saginomiya standing by the vending machines (right where he and Nagi first met). Hayate explains the she needed to put money in the vending machine, not a talisman/paper when she exclaims that the machine is broken. Since Isumi was lost and has nowhere to go, Hayate tries to help her (even though in his mind, he told himself to run to get out of misery), until a group of swordsmen surrounds them. Hayate takes Isumi away from the swordsmen and tries to escape, but Hayate and Isumi were about to fall into a lake. However, Hayate saves Isumi in the nick of time, though the cashmere coat got ruined. Hayate became worried about what will happen to him if the coat is ruined. Isumi offers to pay for his coat since it got ruined because of her, but Hayate thanks her and explains that her thoughts for it are enough, and that it was his fault because he said he would protect her, surprising Isumi. After that, Hayate says that he'll protect her from "the evil men in black". While Isumi tries to explain Hayate about the swordsmen that they saw, she starts to dry his face and tells him to go home, otherwise he will catch a cold and then he'll die. As she says that, Hayate sneezes, making Isumi upset since she was too late. Hayate says that he's not dead yet and decides to take her somewhere safe. Soon after, Hayate takes Isumi to the Sanzenin mansion where she was suppose to be a visitor, then talks about Nagi, the master of the mansion, explaining how she's a little stubborn and selfish, but she's a very kind and cute girl. After ringing the doorbell for Isumi, he leaves her in front of the gate. Meanwhile, the swordsmen are trying to find Hayate, whom they think he kidnapped Isumi. Adapted From Volume 2 * Chapter 11: The Mystery of Men Playing Shogi All the Time at the Foot of the Tsutenkaku Tower * Chapter 16: Careless Kindness Brings Unhappiness Differences in the Manga Trivia New Characters *Sakuya Aizawa *Isumi Saginomiya *Makita & Kunieda Cultural References *As Sakuya kicks Hayate, her kick heavily resembles Faiz's "crimson smash kick" from Kamen Rider 555. *While slapping him, Sakuya and Hayate's appearances resemble Nezumi-Otoko and Kitarō's from GeGeGe no Kitarō. *Afterwards, as Sakuya was kicking Hayate in the stomach, her hair strongly resembles Tsukune Tsukuda's from the series Gu Gu Ganmo. *When Nagi attacks Sakuya, she takes on the form of three different references. The first being Belle from MÄR, the second being'' Shana from ''Shakugan no Shana when she first becomes a Flame Haze, and the third being Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. *After dodging a bunch of falling squid, Ginta and Dorothy from the series MÄR can be seen among the crowd of people that were applauding for Hayate. *After Isumi had told Hayate that she was lost and asked him on what she should do, Hayate repeats this phrase to himself: "I must run away." This is a parody of when the character Shinji Ikari uses the phrase "I must not run away", from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion. *After Hayate had accidently told Isumi to "shut up", Hayate asks her what she thinks of the series "Ul***man". This is a reference to the series Ultraman. *Afterwards, Isumi tells him that her favorite character is Pestar. *As Isumi was trying to tell Hayate that the men in black where actually her butlers, the Japanese text for "oro" appears around her. This is a reference to the word Kenshin Himura uses when he is confused in the series Rurouni Kenshin. *During the preview for the next episode, Hayate uses the line "You will see the tears of time." ''This is a reference to the final line used in the episode previews of ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000053920.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000059893.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000065532.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000194494.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000199465.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000202235.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000207340.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000215481.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000242442.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000259926.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000289789.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000316983.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000339506.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000359059.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000361895.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000376443.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000415048.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000427327.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000454788.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000470369.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000472005.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000475709.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000485185.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000500367.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000519519.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000520220.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000521021.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000521588.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000555789.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000570103.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000580347.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000589989.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000600167.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000605372.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000626760.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000629228.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000636903.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000639672.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000646613.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000663629.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000678545.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000713380.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000723389.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000731598.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000753520.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000775275.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000792392.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000809443.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000814715.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000819820.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000832665.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000866933.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000869702.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000880981.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000886786.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000894193.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000899866.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000905105.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000909576.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000938671.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000945078.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000973440.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000997063.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001008441.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001033700.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001053419.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001055922.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001062896.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001069602.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001077176.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001087754.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001090390.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001112278.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001130630.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001136102.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001147447.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001169502.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001176009.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001188689.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001222522.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001225458.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001244143.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001252151.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001265365.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001277477.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001282348.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001289556.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 001330564.jpg Navigation